


Alpha

by DarkEchoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending is really bad, but that's because I had it all written up and then my computer decided it would be fun to crash on me, so I lost practically the whole thing...</p></blockquote>





	Alpha

     Jean snapped his head up as the scent hit him. His eyes found Marco's and they stared at each other, both panicked.   
      _Are you in heat?_ Jean mouthed and Marco's face turned red.  _I'll think of something._ He assured the Omega, who then ducked his head. Jean noticed the other Alpha's raise their heads and look around at all the Omega's. The professor hadn't noticed.  _Stupid Beta's..._ Jean grumbled to himself and turned to the Alpha sitting behind him.  
     "You touch him and I'll rip your fucking balls off." He growled and the Alpha snarled at him. That got the professor's attention.  
     "Mr. Kirstein, would you care to explain why you are turned around?"   
     "Yes. Yes I would." Jean stood up, much to the professors displeasure, and made his way to her desk. He bent down so his lips were practically touching her ear.  
     "Jean, I don't think it is necessary for you to-"  
     "It seems you haven't noticed yet, though that isn't much of a surprise considering how weak your nose is," Jean started, his voice softer than a whisper. "But Marco is about to go into heat and I would appreciate it if you would be so kind to let me take him home before all the Alpha's in the school tear him into pieces."  
     "And why do you think you should get to take him home? You're an Alpha and, for all I know, you could be taking him to satisfy your own greed." Jean pulled his face back so his nose brushed the professors.   
     "Say that again." He challenged and the professor looked away from him. "That's what I thought." He turned and stalked to his desk, grabbing his bag before he went to Marco's desk. He grabbed Marco's shoulder and shook him roughly. Marco looked up at him, his face flushed and his eyes wide. Jean pulled him and then lead him through the door. He wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulder, holding him close and baring his fangs at any wandering Alpha. As soon as they were in the car, Jean locked the doors and looked over at Marco.  
     "Why the fuck aren't you on suppressants?" Jean demanded and Marco flinched.  
     "I-I couldn't find any that I-I could afford." Marco whimpered and Jean sighed.  
     "You need to tell me if you can't afford it. You can't just... Not use them."  
     "I know." Marco muttered and Jean bit his lip.  
     "Did you see how those Alpha's were looking at you?" Marco looked down. "I can't protect you as well as Mikasa can protect Eren and... Be careful." He ended and Marco nodded.  
     "I-I know. Can we... Can we go home now?" Jean noticed how Marco was sitting- legs crossed tightly, hands resting on his lap, head bowed. Jean felt a tug in his gut.  
     "Yes." He said quickly and slammed on the gas. They sped away from the school.

     Jean helped Marco up the stairs and into his room, helping him sit on the bed.   
     "Are you okay?" He asked, trying not to stare at Marco's shaking hands.   
     "I-I don't know..." Marco admitted and Jean bit his lip.  
     "Can I... Do you need anything? You know... T-To help you get through..."   
     "I-I don't know... Ask Mikasa or Eren how they deal with it." He laughed softly and then looked up at Jean. "I don't mean to be rude but if-if you could leave..."  
     "Yeah, I can... I'll ask Eren." He hesitated for a moment, then slipped out of the room. 

     Jean pounded on the door for a solid minute before it finally opened. Mikasa stared at him for a moment.  
     "You smell like an Omega in heat." She said and he growled.  
     "Marco didn't take suppressants."  
     "I know." Jean raised an eyebrow. "I smelled him when you were leaving school."  
     "Oh, good, so everyone knows." Jean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
     "No. Some Alpha's have weak noses. Not many people know him as it is, so they probably didn't recognize his scent." Mikasa said and eyed Jean. "You look tidy."  
     "We didn't fuck, Mikasa." Jean snapped and she blinked at him. "I wouldn't take advantage of him like that."   
     "Okay." Mikasa said and sighed. "I'm assuming your here to ask how you can help him?"  
     "Yes." Jean said and Mikasa nodded.  
     "I'll go ask Eren what he does when I'm not home. You can come hang out on the couch." She motioned for him to come in and shut the door behind him, nodding to the couches. She turned away and walked down the hall. She came back a few moments later, Eren trailing behind her. Eren looked up at Mikasa questioningly.  
     "I took Marco home." Jean explained.   
     "Okay. What do you need?"   
     "What... How do you get through heat?"  
     "Mikasa."  
     "When she's not here." Jean said and Eren looked over at Mikasa.   
     "I usually wait for her to get back. It's hard to do anything without an Alpha." Jean groaned.  
     "That's great. Perfect, honestly..."  
     "Do you not know who Marco's Alpha is?" Eren asked and Jean growled.  
     "He doesn't  _have_ an Alpha!" He shouted at Eren and Mikasa growled at him.   
     "Why not?" Eren asked.  
     "Every time I ask he says it's because he hasn't found any Alpha's that he's interested in." Jean mimicked in Marco's soft voice. "I don't really think that's true. He should have found someone by now. We're seniors, after all." Mikasa stared at him for a moment. "What?"  
     "Why don't you have an Omega."  
     "Why don't I- What?"   
     "You said he should have found one because we're seniors, so what's your excuse." Jean bit his lip. "It's not lack of Omega's, I see them throwing themselves at you."  
     "I'm just... Waiting."  
     "For Marco." Eren said and Jean scowled at him.  
     "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"   
     "I just meant that most Alpha's wouldn't protect and Omega who wasn't bonded to them or related to them." Eren said and Jean worked his jaw for a moment.   
     "What if I do?" He growled and Eren laughed.  
     "It would have been great if you told him before he went into heat, for starters. You could tell him now, but I would do it soon. He seems like an Omega who can control his impulses but if you wait too long..." Jean rolled his eyes.  
     "Whatever." He moved past Eren and Mikasa and towards the door. He left before they could say anything else and ran back to Marco's.

     As soon as Jean stepped into the house his nose was filled with the smell of heat. He held hand up to his nose, blocking out the smell as he went to go check on Marco. He knocked on the door and then pushed it open. Marco lay on the floor, completely naked, covered in a shining layer of sweat. He looked up at Jean and bit down on his finger.  
     "Why are you here?" He asked around the digit.  
     "I-I wanted to check on you..." Jean forced his eyes to stay on Marco's face. "Do you... Need anything?"  
     "My body spray... You need to cover yourself in it."  
     "Why?" Jean asked and Marco looked up at him, his eyes pained.  
     "Because if you keep standing there, smelling like-like  _this_ , I won't be able to stop myself..."   
     "I wasn't going to stay. I-I just wanted to ask if there was someone you wanted to help you." Marco shut his eyes and tightened his jaw.   
     "You."  
     "What?"  
     "You." Marco repeated. "I-I want... If it's not any trouble..." Marco stared up at Jean. "I meant to tell you sooner but I-" He tensed and lowered his head. Jean watched as hi shoulder shook. "Sorry. You just... If you don't want to I would appreciate it if you left."  
     "I would love to." Jean breathed and Marco's head snapped up.   
     "Really?"  
     "I came over to tell you but you were... I didn't want to take advantage of you." Marco smiled at him.   
     "You wouldn't have."   
     "Are you sure?" Jean asked and Marco laughed.  
     "I haven't completely lost my mind." Jean smiled. "But I-I probably will soon... Will you help me?" Jean nodded and shut the door behind him, then locked it. The chances that anyone would come inside were low, but Jean didn't feel like taking that chance. He walked over and grabbed Marco, scooping him up and setting him on the bed. Marco watched as he stripped down, tossing his clothes into a pile on the floor. Marco grabbed him and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. Jean moaned and felt himself harden as Marco's scent washed over him. Jean pulled his head back and Marco followed for a second before letting his head drop back on the bed. He stared up at Jean, lips parted slightly to show small fangs. Jean smiled, flicking his tongue out across his lips.   
     "Jean..." Marco breathed. He tilted his head to the side, showing Jean his neck. Jean smiled and bent down, kissing and nipping at his neck, hands sliding down his thighs.  
     "You're so wet." He whispered and Marco's face flushed. "You smell so nice..." He went on, pressing his nose against Marco's neck. He brushed the tips of his fangs over Marco's neck, growling in satisfaction as the Omega let out a high whine and arched up against him.   
     Jean grabbed Marco's thighs and pushed them apart and up, positioning himself in front of Marco's entrance. He pushed in slowly and groaned, moving all the way in before he began to thrust in and out. Marco gasped and pressed against him, nails digging into his back. Jean thrust harder and Marco whimpered, hips jerking forward to try and follow the motions. He felt Jean's cock swell and pulled him closer, turning his head so Jean had full access to his neck. Jean buried his face against it and let out a low growl. Marco scratched Jean's back as felt himself getting closer, letting out soft whines and whimpers that Jean responded to by speeding up and thrusting harder. Marco arched his back, trying to press his stomach closer to the Alpha's.   
     "Jean!" Marco shouted and came on their stomachs, claws sliding down Jean's back as he pressed against the swollen Alpha. He nipped Jean's neck and shoulders, then, when Jean was all the way and completely swollen, gave his neck to Jean. Jean bit into it as he came in Marco, sinking his teeth into his sweet flesh. Marco gasped, pushing down against the knot. Jean continued to fill the Omega, who whimpered with need and tried to press even further down. He came again, this time on one of Jean's hands. Jean unlocked his jaw and licked the blood off the wound, then kissed Marco's jaw.   
     "I..." Jean said and Marco bumped his nose against the Alpha's cheek. "Are you good?"  
     "For now." Marco said and Jean hummed softly. "I'll probably need you again later..." Marco murmured, running his hands down the cuts on Jean's back.   
     "Need me?"  
     "Of course. You're my Alpha." Jean smiled, nuzzling Marco's neck. "Are you good?"  
     "Yes." Jean purred and kissed Marco. "You can go to bed while we wait for this to go away." He nodded down to his knot. "I'll wake you up so we can go again?"  
     "Yes." Marco agreed and kissed his Alpha. "That sounds like a great idea." An then they were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is really bad, but that's because I had it all written up and then my computer decided it would be fun to crash on me, so I lost practically the whole thing...


End file.
